Um conto de natal
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Naquela noite silenciosa de inverno, tudo o que eles queriam era paz. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - EWE


**AVISO1: Isto não me pertence. Os personagens e algumas referências foram retirados de livros de JK.**

**AVISO2: Esta fic contém conteúdo que remonta a relação homem/homem. No caso, Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. Se não lhe apetece a imagem, não leia.**

**AVISO3: Ignorem o Epílogo.**

**AVISO4: Esta fic é um presente de natal pra lá de atrasado pra minha twin! Meu ano de 2007 foi mais docinho com a sua companhia, anjo. Espero que goste.**

**AVISO5: Esta fic possui uma capa, feita por mim mesma... **

**http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)natal(ponto)jpg**

**Um conto de natal**

Harry levantou os olhos de seu prato, fitando o loiro que perseguia as ervilhas em torno da fatia de peru com uma irritação latente.

O relógio da sala batia os segundos que faltavam para a meia noite como se cada movimento do ponteiro fino fosse um baque no silencio que os envolvia.

Harry agitou a varinha e a garrafa de vinho serviu a taça dos dois novamente. Draco ergueu a cabeça, olhando o moreno, e sorriu, estendendo a mão sobre a toalha branca, ate envolver a mão do moreno, que sorriu de volta.

Era o primeiro natal que passariam juntos. A casa nova, recém mobiliada, e as recentes brigas entre eles, entre Rony e Harry, entre Rony e Draco, entre Rony e Pansy, entre Hermione e Pansy, entre Pansy e Draco, entre Draco e Harry, enfim, entre todos com quem costumavam passar aquela noite, foram motivos para que decidissem ficar só os dois sozinhos, no natal daquele ano.

Draco sinalizou com a varinha e a musica invadiu o ambiente. Harry apertou sua mão, tomou um gole de vinho, sorriu e voltou a comer, ignorando o fato de que o ritmo da musica destoava completamente do clima entre ele. Não era que não estivesse feliz de estar com o Draco, pelo contrário, estava muito feliz. Mas sentia falta dos amigos naquele dia, e, no fundo, sabia que o loiro sentia.

Eles terminaram de comer e Harry fitou por um tempo a neve que caia calmamente do lado de fora, se acumulando no beiral da janela. Sentiu o toque frio em sua mão e voltou a olhar para o loiro que fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando a sala da lareira. Harry só concordou, se levantando e abraçando o loiro pela cintura, que deitou a cabeça contra seu ombro, beijando seu pescoço enquanto era conduzido ao sofá preto a beira da lareira.

Harry se deixou ser empurrado para o móvel, recebendo o peso do corpo do loiro sobre seu, abraçando-o e sorrindo em meio ao beijo.

- Hohoho... ECA!

Os dois deram um pulo, apontando as varinhas para a figura barbada, vestida de vermelho, parada no meio da lareira. Uma figura alta e cheia de sardas.

- Ron?- Harry perguntou, incrédulo.

- TIO HARRY!!!

O som veio como um trovou quando as chamas da lareira se ergueram de novo e, em menos de um segundo, três pequenas bombas se precipitaram conta o sofá, saltando no colo de Harry e de um Draco imobilizado pela surpresa.

- Padrinho, você não sabe o que o Papai Noel trouxe para...

- Tio, a mamãe fez um bolo de chocolate que você...

- Titio... Titio... - o pequeno Fred, filho de Gina, só puxava suas vestes, de forma que Harry se conformou em pega-lo no colo, se endireitando, e permitindo que os outros dois, que não paravam de falar, pudessem se sentar entre ele e o loiro.

Draco se limitava a encarar Rony, que continuava de pé na lareira, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Mas antes que pudessem falar algo, a campainha tocou e ele se levantou para atendê-la, deixando a sala ainda em choque.

- Harry, ah, desculpa, cara, mas eu não sabia... Hei, curtiu a barba? Jorge que...

- Ron, o que você veio fazer aqui? – Harry perguntou objetivo

- Ah, bem... Mamãe sentiu sua falta. Você sabe que desde que papai se foi, ela faz mais questão de ter todos juntos...

- Mas quando estou lá...

- Eu sei, ela não para de falar de Gina. Mas Gina também não estava... Deixou o Fred e foi viajar. Um capitão, não lembro o nome, na Irlanda... Enfim, as crianças pediram, eu sabia que vocês estariam sozinhos, então...

- PANSY! – a voz de Draco invadiu a sala.

- Olha, Draco, o dia que eu não puder entrar na sua casa...

- Você não pode, agora dá o fora!

- Dray! – Harry arrepiou, sabia o quanto Draco detestava o apelido -, querido, seja educado. Eu só vim desejar um feliz natal.

- Siga o exemplo do seu marido! Blaise é educado! Me desejou feliz natal da porta e ficou lá! Oh, Blaise, não...

- Ah! Boa noite, Weasley! Que prazer em vê-lo. – Pansy cumprimentou o ruivo encarando Draco de cara feia, que se deixou cair no sofá.

- Eu já estava de saída. – Ron teve o bom senso de adicionar – Crianças!

Mas rebocar os filhos de volta para casa não seria tão fácil. Além de Fred, que se enroscara confortavelmente no colo de Harry, vencido pela espera pela meia noite, Rose e Ted, ao contrário, se encontravam em meio a uma verdadeira luta livre com August e Sebastian, os gêmeos filhos de Pansy e Blaise. Os quatro embolados aos pés do homem alto e moreno que olhava as crianças ruivas com uma careta de nojo que transtornava a cada vez mais bela face.

- Controle essas feras que chama de filhos, Weasley. – Blaise ordenou, frio e sério.

- Meus filhos não estão fazendo nada demais. - Justificou o ruivo, sorrindo ao ver Rose derrubar August.

- Será que eu vou ter que chamar a _Sra Weasley_, já que você não consegue dominar _ninguém_? – provocou Pansy.

- Ron? – a voz de Hermione soou pela lareira.

- É melhor vir aqui, Granger... Alguém precisa ao seu marido como cuidar dos filhos.

Hermione surgiu nas rodopiando na lareira e saiu das chamas ereta, espanando a fuligem das vestes sem deixar de encarar Pansy.

- Boa noite, Zabini. Ron?

Harry se levantou, embalando Fred. Draco deixou a cabeça cair nas mãos apoiadas nos joelhos ao ver Pansy se endireitar com a chegada de Hermione. Isso não era um bom sinal, definitivamente. Até as crianças pararam de brigar para observar as duas, e Blaise se afastou disfarçadamente.

- Boa noite, _Granger_. – Pansy cumprimentou-a com a voz mortal – Feliz natal para você e _todos os seus_

- Feliz natal para você também, Pansy, Blaise... – Hermione fez um gesto de cabeça cordial em direção ao homem, voltando a encarar o marido em seguida.

- Nós estávamos justamente comentando a incapacidade do seu marido... Acho que acabou ouvindo o seu nome... Me desculpe a interrupção de seus afazeres. – Pansy completou com um sorriso irônico.

- Certo. – Draco se levantou – Se vocês querem brigar, vão para outro lugar. Nossa casa sempre estará aberta para vocês, mas não para isso! E, francamente, hoje é natal!

- Posso saber então porque não fui convidada para essa noite? – Pansy reclamou com voz sentida.

- Pansy, meu amor. – a voz de Draco era doce e ele se aproximou da garota, pousando as mãos sobre seus ombros – Ninguém aqui foi convidado. – falou, como quem fala com uma criança – Não que eu não desejasse a presença de todos vocês comendo e bebendo e cantando "Jingle Bells" alegremente comigo _e o meu marido_, mas se vocês são incapazes de ficarem no mesmo ambiente sem se ofenderem por cinco minutos, eu espero que entendam que eu _e o meu marido _só queríamos... paz... nessa noite. E respeitem isso.

- Se _o seu marido_ não me quer na sua casa, eu esperava mais de você, Dray!

Harry a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida e chegou a dar um passo em sua direção antes que todas as vozes na sala explodissem em acalorada discussão. Ele balançou a cabeça, segurando mais perto do peito a criança em seus braços na tentativa de evitar que acordasse, e voltou para perto da janela, olhando as estrelas, triste. Mas a chegada de uma coruja, bicando-o, o fez desistir de interferir com seus desejos.

O envelope caiu em suas mãos no mesmo momento no mesmo momento em que o carrilhão da sala soou meia noite, abafando os gritos a volta e o choro de Fred, que acordou assustado.

- Draco... Draco! DRACO!

O loiro empurrou Rony para longe de sua camisa de seda branca e olhou o companheiro, que levantou a carta para que pudesse ver.

- É dos seus pais.

O silêncio dominou a sala como se alguém, repentinamente, tivesse abaixado o volume do mundo. Draco andou até Harry, pegando a carta, e o moreno depositou a criança no sofá, se posicionando ao seu lado.

Os olhos cinzentos corriam rapidamente ao mesmo tempo que a testa do loiro se franzia. Draco atirou a carta sobre a mesa de centro e atravessou a sala a passos largos em direção ao corredor dos quartos, mas Harry o impediu de atingir a porta da suíte que dividiam, envolvendo-o em seus braços. Por um momento, Draco ainda tentou afastá-lo, mas o moreno somente o segurou mais forte, até que o loiro se rendeu, escondendo o rosto contra o vão de seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto, ofegante.

- O que ela falou? – Harry perguntou baixinho. Draco somente balançou a cabeça em negativa – Ele não te escreveu de novo, não é mesmo? – agora havia amargura e rancor na voz de Harry, e ele beijou os cabelos do loiro, embalando-o quando os primeiros soluços surgiram.

Draco podia ser forte, resistente, podia ser maduro, podia ser homem, mas chorava como uma criança quando o assunto era a briga com seus pais. Eles se amavam, isso era inegável e Harry pôde testemunhar esse amor antes mesmo de descobrir o que sentia pelo loiro, mas podia dizer o que estava escrito naquele pergaminho mesmo sem nem olhá-lo.

Foi escrito por Narcisa. Lucius se negava a dirigir qualquer palavra ao filho desde que ele disse que iria morar com Harry. Narcisa diria que o ama e sente a sua falta. Desejaria tudo o que uma mãe poderia desejar a um filho em uma noite de natal, usando palavras doces de uma forma direta e sincera, mas de certa forma crua. Diria, com todas as letras, que ele era bem vindo em sua casa quando quisesse voltar, que Lucius sente sua falta também, **se** ele deixasse Harry.

Draco era forte, resistente, maduro e homem. E orgulhoso. E amava Harry de uma forma diferente da que amava os pais. Mas tudo isso, e a forma como abraçava _o seu marido_ todas as noites, dava ao moreno a certeza de que ele nunca iria voltar atrás.

E a voz daqueles que, apesar de não concordarem, apesar de não assumirem, invadiam sua casa ao invés de se afastar, insistindo, mesmo que de forma tão controvérsia, para que ficassem todos juntos, cantava para lhes dar de presente toda a paz de que precisavam.

_Silent night, broken night_

_All is fallen when you take your flight_

_I found some hate for you_

_Just for show_

_You found some love for me_

_Thinking I'd go_

_Don't keep me from crying to sleep_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Silent night, moonlit night_

_Nothing's changed_

_Nothing is right_

_I should be stronger than weeping alone_

_You should be weaker than sending me home_

_I can't stop you fighting to sleep_

_Sleep in heavely peace_

**N/A: O nome da música é Silent Night, do Damien Rice, me indicada pela própria DarkAngel. Tradução abaixo:**

Noite silenciosa, noite quebrada

Tudo cairá quando você tomar seu vôo

Encontrei um pouco de ódio por você

Só pra mostrar

Você encontrou um pouco de amor por mim

Pensando que eu toparia

Não me impeça de chorar até dormir

Dormir na paz celestial

Noite silenciosa, noite de luar

Nada mudou

Nada está certo

Eu deveria ser mais forte e não ficar chorando sozinha

Você deveria ser mais fraco e não me mandar para casa

Eu não posso te impedir de lutar para dormir

Dormir na paz celestial


End file.
